Onii-chan means Older Brother
by KingdomHeartsRazor
Summary: On one cold late snowy evening on the way home from a late meeting, Japan finds a young boy waiting for his older brother. While accompanying young boy until his brother arrive, they talk and Japan recounts his memories spent with China. Only after seeing the brothers reunite did Japan realize what he had to do after all this time.. [Long One-shot / Brotherly Nichu]


**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

This is probably the longest FanFiction I've ever written. I put my heart and soul into it, so I suspect it's the best piece of work I've ever written. Anyways, I'll shut up and give an explanation after the story is finished~

Disclaimer: I don't Hetalia: Axis Powers.

* * *

It was a very cold evening, Japan decided, too cold. He puffed air into his hands which he had cupped over his mouth, trying to get them warm. It was a mistake not to wear gloves today. He checked his watch, 12:14AM.

Japan briskly made his way through the dark street; the only sources of light were the warm glow emitting from the street lights that dotted down the street. He was wearing a thick jacket, a wooly scarf, snow boots, and multiple layers of clothing, but he still felt the cold nip his skin. He was returning home from a late meeting with his boss discussing about the health of the economy. He couldn't use his car to get there and back because it was being fixed after the engine frequently broken down. Why he had agreed this late, he did not know; he did know that he wanted to snuggle in a warm blanket, drinking hot coca and watching late night anime.

Approaching an intersection, Japan noticed someone sitting on the bench. Upon closer inspection, Japan realized it was a very young school boy, hugging knees, wrapped in a thin decorative shawl, his bag resting against him. Why was a young boy like him out on a cold night like this? Feeling pity prick his mind, he carefully approached the boy, trying not to appear suspicious.

"Excuse me," he said softly to the boy. "I couldn't help but notice why a young boy like you is out here at an hour this night."

The boy looked up at him; his eyes indicated that he felt threatened. Japan could understand why, he was a stranger and he could pose a threat to him. The boy tensed and clutched his belongings closer.

"Don't worry." Japan said, sitting down on the others side of the bench. He lifted up his hands to show that he wasn't holding anything and that he didn't mean any harm. "I won't hurt you, I promise."

The boy loosened his grip on his bags realizing that Japan had no weapons. He took a deep breath, hugging his knees tighter.

"I-I'm just waiting for Onii-chan to pick me up." His voice wavered, obvious that he was cold.

"Your Onii-chan?" Japan asked gently, leaning towards the boy a bit, desperate to get the boy's trust.

"Y-yea, I'm waiting for him… The boy answered, bringing his knees closer so he could hug them tighter. Then he added as if he almost forgot something important, "Onii-chan means older brother."

Seeing how cold the young boy was, he peeled off his own jacket. Of course, it was crazy to be outside in just a sweater and a few layers of clothing, but he couldn't help watching the poor boy shiver. With one attentive hand, he offered his jacket to the young boy, who looked at him in shock.

"W-won't you be cold, Onii-san?" he asked. Japan smiled. What a kind-hearted boy.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine."

Japan felt his worries ebb away as the boy wrapped himself in the jacket that was twice his size. Even though the cold air was now cutting into his skin, he felt warm and fuzzy inside, so he didn't really mind. He shoved his hands into the pockets in attempt to get circulation into them, he felt like his blood had frozen solid.

"Thank you." Japan heard the boy mutter. He saw the boy edge closer to him and was glad the boy no longer saw him as a threat. "You remind me of my onii-chan."

"Do I?"

"Yea," the boy smiled, as if the mere mention of his older brother made him happy. "Onii-chan would take off his jacket and give it to me, even if he was wearing nothing underneath." He giggled quietly.

"Where is he now?"

"Onii-chan?" The boy thought for a moment. "He was taking Kimiko- I mean, my sister home from the hospital. She was sick for a long long time, but she just got better so she gets to go home today. The hospital is far away from here, so I have to wait for Onii-chan to drop her home before coming to pick me up from school."

"Will he be here soon?"

"I think so. Onii-chan said he'll be here in a few more minutes when I was on the phone with him a while ago." He looked worried, which made Japan wonder if this boy's brother was alright. There were rarely any accidents in Japan, but it was still a possibility.

"Onii-chan never lies, so if he says that he'll be here in a few more minutes, then he'll be here in a few more minutes." He added quickly, as if he had sinned by doubting his brother. Japan smiled. This boy had so much faith in his older brother.

"Until then, I'll wait with you." comforted Japan. "I'll stay until your Onii-chan comes, alright?"

The boy brightened of the prospect of not waiting alone. He scooted closer to Japan so they were sitting next to each other. Japan was glad that the boy trusted him enough to sit next to him.

"My name is Yoshiko by the way." He said cheerfully. Then he added, "Fujimoto Yoshiko."

"Well, it's nice to meet you Yoshiko." Japan replied kindly. "My name is Ja-"

Snapping his mouth shut, Japan quickly realized his error and cleared his throat.

"My name is Honda Kiku."

It was better for Yoshiko if he didn't know that he was the personification of Japan. The poor boy wouldn't understand and the mere thought would probably scare him. It was better that he just thought of him as a random Japanese citizen.

"Oh, your name is Kiku?" He asked cheerfully, kicking his legs. "I have a friend named Kiku. He's like my best friend."

"Is he? What a coincidence."

Kiku wasn't a rare name in Japan. Japan himself knew a few people named Kiku too, but the name "Kiku" was also his cover up human name. All nations had human names, just in case they had to do some undercover work or they don't want individuals to know that they were the personification of a nation. Strangely, he did not pick the name Kiku. China had chosen it for him; he had given him the name "Honda Kiku." to him. Japan felt his heartbeat slow a beat remembering his former caretaker. While Japan was lost in his thoughts, the school boy continued to speak.

"Yea, I sleep over at his house a lot because Onii-chan has to work late sometimes." He explained.

There was a pregnant pause.

"Your Onii-chan works?"

"He works a lot, even though he goes to school too." Yoshiko fiddled with his hands uncomfortably, pulling Japan's jacket's hood over his eyes so now the nation couldn't see his face. "He works because when mommy got sick and… had to go away and daddy went missing, Onii-chan has to work for us."

Japan felt guilt stab his heart for asking such a question. He pitied Yoshiko, he really did. It was a shame that his brother had to work before he even left school. Japan wondered if he was able to help this family as the personification of Japan. The situation was familiar to him though. When he was younger and still was under custody of China, the older nation had to work late too, often times not coming home, sometimes days, or even weeks, at a time. He remembered fear and worry cloud his mind every time China had failed to come home at the time he promised. He and the others, his siblings, would wait by the door until he came home, but they would be so happy when China finally came home. He could sympathize with the young school boy.

"Does Honda-san have any siblings?" Yoshiko suddenly asked, breaking Japan's thoughts. Japan hesitated to answer the question, but seeing that talking was keeping the boy happy, he happily obliged.

"I have a lot of siblings." Japan answered. He wasn't lying, even though he wasn't related by blood, they were still his siblings. "Most of them are younger than me."

"I have two younger sisters." The boy puffed out his chest proudly. "I'm the second oldest after Onii-chan."

"Are you now?" Amusement pecked Japan's smile. This really was innocence at work, it was too bad that no one can remain this way forever.

"Yea!" he answered enthusiastically, smugly smiling to himself. "Sometimes, I have to look after Kimiko and Seiko when Onii-chan isn't home. Sometimes I even have to cook dinner! I can cook really well! Well…Maybe not all the time, I burn stuff a lot and make a mess every time, but I cook really good most of the time!"

Japan looked at Yoshiko with admiration. This boy was no older than ten years old and he already knew how to take care of his siblings and to cook? How busy must his brother be not to be home for dinner? Japan remembered one time China failed to come home once and he, the oldest one there, had to be the one to prepare dinner for his siblings because they were getting hungry. It was a chaotic mess; he could barely turn on the stove yet alone cook food. He ended up making clumps of ugly rice balls, which is siblings enthusiastically ate despite the fact that he was sure that he had failed miserably. They weren't the best rice balls, but he remembered how grateful and happy China was when he came home to find all of them fed. He had proudly boasted Japan's feat to others, he almost felt embarrassed by all the love he was getting. He smiled sadly to himself. Those were the days.

"Do you have an onii-chan, Honda-san?" The boy looked at him with big round eyes. "You act a lot like Onii-chan, so I won't be surprised if you are the onii-chan."

"Ah, no, I have an Nii-san." Japan was hesitant to talk about his "Nii-san". He didn't really like to unveil old memories, especially since they were painful, but the boy's innocent curiosity was hard to resist.

"Where is he? Do you live with him?"

"…No. We don't live together anymore."

"Oh…" Yoshiko looked saddened. "I want to live with my Onii-chan and my sisters when I grow older. I don't want to live apart. I heard living alone is really hard."

"I thought like that once, but things change, sometimes for the better." Japan immediately regretted saying that when tears started to form at the boy's eyes. He quickly tried to comfort him. "We still…talk sometimes. We're still…um…friendly towards each other. We treat each other nicely." Japan felt unsure of the status of his relationship with China.

"It's not that." Yoshiko mumbled, wiping his eyes on his sleeve. "I'm scared."

"Scared of what?" Japan gently patted the boy on the back. "Don't worry; I'm sure it can't hurt you."

"No…" he sniffed loudly. "I'm scared Onii-chan won't pick me up."

Japan smiled gently, rubbing the boy's back regardless of the fact that his fingers felt like they were going to fall off, it was really cold. He did really regret not using gloves today.

"He'll pick you up." Japan said comfortingly. "He's just a bit late, but he'll come."

"I yelled at him this morning." wheezed Yoshiko, rubbing his nose with his sleeve of Japan's jacket. "I was angry because I didn't want to wear a lot of clothes because it was winter. It's uncomfortable to wear a lot of clothes, I didn't want to, but he forced me to, so I was angry. I punched him, really hard. I think he hates me. That's why he doesn't want to pick me up. Because I didn't listen to him, I got too cold now too."

Japan really didn't know what to say to him when Yoshiko began to sob loudly. To be completely, honest, Japan knew exactly how he felt. Although it was painful to think about it, he felt exactly the same way when he had skewered China's back. Compared to what he did, Yoshiko's punch meant nothing. Hearing the innocent cry, Japan suddenly knew in his heart that Yoshiko's brother would forgive him. That's what family, older brothers, is for right? Then he made the connection. What about China? Japan pushed the thought out of his head, he needed to get Yoshiko to stop crying.

"He'll forgive you." Japan comforted, strongly staring into the boy's brown eyes. "I know he will."

"But I hurt Onii-chan!" objected the young boy, wiping his tears with his hands. He began to wail. "Onii-chan will never forgive me! I saw a bruise on Onii-chan's arm when Onii-chan dropped me off for school. Onii-chan hates me!"

Feeling frustrated that his words were not affecting the boy, he considered confessing to Yoshiko about the time he had hurt China. Hearing the child's crying, he couldn't help himself.

"I hurt my nii-san too." Japan blurted out. Yoshiko turned up to look at him, he had suddenly stopped crying. Realizing what he had said, Japan gave up trying to hold back and sighed, deciding to continue ."I hurt him much worse than what you did to your onii-chan."

"…Did Honda-san's Onii-chan go to the hospital?" Yoshiko's eyes turned wide with shock. No doubt he was surprised a nice man like him hurt his sibling. Japan couldn't imagine what would happen if he told him that he was Japan and he had attacked his brother with a sword. He'd probably freak out and run away in fear. He had participated in a lot of wars after all.

"Yes, you could say that." Japan coughed uncomfortably. "It's much more complicated than you think…it's hard to explain. I don't think a child your age would understand."

Yoshiko nodded his head, sniffing loudly, Japan was surprised that he accepted his answer so easily. An awkward silence followed, but Japan realized that the boy's sobbed soon faded away to quiet, steady breathing. He looked at his watch. It was 1:24AM. When was Yoshiko being picked up?

"I think…" Yoshiko said loudly, nearly scaring Japan out of his skin. It was so sudden. "If you say sorry, then Honda-san's Onii-chan will forgive Honda-san."

Japan turned to look at the young boy, furring his eyebrows at the suggestion. Despite all this time moping and being depressed over his decision to betray China, not once did he think what would happened if he had simply apologized. To be honest, he was surprised that a young boy was telling this to him. Perhaps he expected it would be someone wise, preferably someone old and understanding, who had been around long. Japan wouldn't have thought a ten year old school boy would be telling him this. It was a while before Japan found his voice.

"I, ah…And I think, if you apologize, your onii-chan will forgive you too." Japan smiled kindly and Yoshiko responded by grinning a cute smile.

"What is Honda-san's Onii-chan like?" asked Yoshiko. Japan looked questionably at him before diving into his own thoughts. After searching his memories, he spoke.

"He's very old, much older than me." Japan started. "Nii-san's very old fashioned, traditional, likes to do things the 'old way', my siblings and I often treat him like an old man. He even gets backaches and stiff bones; he really is an old man. He finds it very annoying, but I don't think he minds. He is very kind and loves to cook, almost like a mother. To be honest, he kind of looks like a woman too, he even ties his hair in a ponytail."

Yoshiko had scrunched up his face in amusement when he heard that China looked like a woman, even giggled a bit, but he respectfully chirped a quick apology upon seeing Japan looking offended. Clearing his throat, Japan continued his explanation.

"Like you, I don't have a mother, or a father…but the way Nii-san acted, he was like my mother and father…do you understand what I'm saying?"

Yoshiko nodded wisely, a cute thing to see a child do. "Yea, I understand. My Onii-chan is like my mom and dad. Even on Mother's day, I made Onii-chan a card for school because I don't have a mommy." Yoshiko frowned for a moment, but then smiled. "I don't mind though, Onii-chan's the best mommy I'll ever have."

Japan stifled a laugh. Now that he thought about it, China was like his proud, boastful mother. That would explain why he became so prideful of his sibling's actions all the time. "I can say that about my Nii-san too."

Suddenly, Yoshiko jumped, grabbing his school bag. After a moment of rummaging through his bag, he pulled out a large card, laughing innocently. Japan couldn't help but laugh along too; a child's innocence was really something. He could remember when life was that simple, when it felt like you could live blissfully forever with the ones you love. Japan was saddened that unfortunately, life did not work that way. Yoshiko shoved the card into Japan's cold hands.

"I made this for Onii-chan at school today." Yoshiko said proudly. "I was going to give him this card to say I was sorry for acting mean in the morning."

Japan inspected the card. It was large and very eye-catching. It was doused in an excessive amount of glitter and various amounts of cutouts were pasted messily on. Despite the clutter, it was a cute gift and Japan couldn't help but be a jealous of who this card was for. Reading the card, Japan saw that it was addressed to Fujimoto Hibiki, probably Yoshiko's older brother.

Inside, there was a cutout of a young man, Yoshiko, and two other children. The young man was probably Hibiki, the other two children were probably Kimiko and Seiko, Yoshiko's younger sisters. Looking at Yoshiko's brother, he couldn't be older than an average high school student, he looked really young, but mature. Staring at the picture, Japan realized that even though he looked nothing like him, staring at him automatically reminded of China. He didn't know why, perhaps it was because of that smile on his face. China used to smile like that, used to. Japan felt guilty. Reading the words scrawled inside the card, Japan realized that it was an apology. An apology for punching him, the nation smiled knowingly, Hibiki couldn't resist this.

"It's a very beautiful card, wonderfully written." complimented Japan, handing the card back to the boy, who took it again and stuffed it in his bag, looking anxiously around as if his brother could pop out at any moment. "I'm sure he will really like it."  
"He'd better." Yoshiko puffed out his cheeks. Then he leaned over to Japan to whisper in the nation's ear. "I stole all of the glitter from my classmates. Shussh…Don't tell them that." He cheekily giggled.

Japan couldn't help but admire how much love he had for his brother, they must be really close. There was no way his brother wouldn't forgive him. Yoshiko had tried much harder than him to reconcile with his brother where areas he had done nothing to try to make it up to China, yet China still treated him nicely.

The sound of an approaching engine scared Japan enough for the nation to leap ten feet in the air. It sounded so much like an approaching tank; he still got scared by them even though he hadn't been in war for a while now, anything that reminded him of those horrible years scared him.

"Onii-chan!" shrieked Yoshiko excitedly, grabbing his bag and sprinting towards a car.  
It was a nice car, very well kept despite looking a bit old. A young man exited the driver's seat. He looked just like in the picture, except a bit more tired and unhealthy looking, dark circles were under his eyes and he was thin, as if he hadn't eaten in a while. Despite how he looked, he brightened upon seeing the young school boy running towards him. Yoshiko jumped into his brother's open arms and his brother picked him up and they hugged. Hibiki, Yoshiko's brother, was crying and laughing, murmuring his apologies for being so late to pick him up. Yoshiko was crying too, not only voicing how worried he was when he didn't come but his apology for acting up earlier than morning.

Japan couldn't feel the tears roll down his face, his face was too cold, but he was smiling ear to ear. It was almost like he was watching himself when he was younger. He used to get so excited when China came home; sometimes he didn't stop hopping around until the next day, where he usually over exhausted himself being so excited and estatic. He wasn't the only one excited: North Korea, South Korea, Taiwan, Hong Kong, Macau, Vietnam, Thailand; all eight kids would rush up to jump on the older nation at the door. Sometimes China came home with his arm in a sling or walking on crutches, yet each time the older nation would pick them up and embrace them in a warm hug. Only when his warm tears fell on his fingers did he realize he was crying. He quickly used his scarf to wipe his face. Japan sniffed loudly. It was silly of him to cry, especially for someone he barely knew, but it was today was a very emotional evening.

After his brother put him down, Yoshiko finally remembered his gift. He dropped his bag and his hand shot in, rummaging until he found what he was looking for, the glitter-infested card. Yoshiko handed it to his brother, who looked in shock, turned it over in his hands and opening it. Upon reading it, a hand flew up to cover his mouth, no doubt he was shocked. The young man encased his brother in another hug, who gladly accepted. After a moment, he broke from the hug. Yoshiko turned and pointed at Japan, talking quickly. The man looked at him and saw Japan without his jacket, standing by the lonely bench. A grateful smile crept into his mouth and briskly approached the man, with Yoshiko trailing obediently behind, approached him.

"Yoshiko told me how you gave him your jacket and waited with him." The man said carefully, each word was pronounced carefully. Japan couldn't be helped be impressed with how much effort this man put in talking. Hibiki bowed, a hand fluttering to Yoshiko's head, making the young boy bow too. "Thank you very much, Honda-senpai."

"Ah, it was no problem." Japan smiled softly. "In fact, it was my pleasure."

Japan wasn't a very tall individual, but he towered over the young man. It was obvious that he was a bit malnourished and that he wasn't growing because of that. Automatically, his hand dived into his pocket. Despite the numbness, Japan could feel a few wads of cash he had taken with him just in case, and this case fit the bill perfectly.

"Excuse me," Japan said, putting a hand gently on the man's shoulder and literally shoving the cash into the man's hands. Both Yoshiko and his brother gaped at him. "I want you to have this."

"I-ah…I can't accept this…" stuttered the man, his hands shaking. Japan pushed the hands offering back the money away roughly.

"No, I insist." Japan said in a sharp tone. He glared into the man's eyes, threatening him, trying to show how determined he was to make sure that he kept the money. "I work for the government, I get a lot more than an average individual. This is just my change money, it won't hurt me to lose this much. I make enough as it is."

The small young man looked like he wanted to fall over and faint. His hands were vibrating, blinking wildly as if he was having a seizure. Meanwhile, Yoshiko bounced cheerfully around the two men, finally ending by tackling Japan until the nation almost fell over.

"Thank you, Honda-san!" Yoshiko squeezed harder. "Now Onii-chan doesn't have to stay away from home that long! Boy, Seiko will be so happy to hear this!"

"Ah! Yes!" His brother bowed again, this time the bow was deeper and it looked ecstatic. "Thank you so much, Honda-senpai! Thank you so much! You have no idea-"

"Despite what you think," Japan said, gripping the young man's shoulders even though Yoshiko still got him in a vice grip. "I have a lot more in common with you than you think."

The man was speechless, but he licked his lips and nodded understandingly. Then in a flash, the man encased him in a hug and started to cry. Japan was surprised to find both the brothers holding him in a vice grip, but he didn't mind. He felt true love emitting from them, it was truly a beautiful moment. After a while, the man let go of him and looked away, embarrassed. On the other hand, Yoshiko still gripped him as if he would go away and disappear any second.

"Hm, think of it as a favor for me." Japan whispered, leaning closer to the young man's ear. "Take care of your siblings."

Instantly, the man shot Yoshiko a questioning look and the boy looked innocently back, who let go of Japan and hid his hands behind his back. Japan chuckled; Yoshiko looked like a child caught with his hand stuck in the cookie jar. Then in a flash, Yoshiko tossed back Japan's jacket, which landed on Japan's head. Immediately, Hibiki scolded his brother for giving the jacket back like that, but honestly Japan didn't mind. The child apparently was warm enough now and the nation could still sense the innocent's warmth emitting from the jacket from when he had worn it. It made it much cozier to wear. Satisfyingly, he stuffed his hands into his jacket pockets, which began to warm up almost instantly.

After what seemed like an eternity of more "thank you, Honda-Senpai!", the young man finally decided it was time for them to return home. The man offered to take him home, but Japan refused, knowing that if he had them take him home, they would find out that he was a personification of Japan. Honestly, he would like to keep their relationship the way it is now. Instead, the individuals exchanged phone numbers, knowing that they would like to meet up again someday. The brothers piled into the car, Yoshiko in the passenger's seat and his brother in the driver's seat. Before leaving, Yoshiko sheepishly poked his head out of the car window, looking towards Japan, a serious look printed on his innocent face.

"Don't forget to say sorry to your Onii-chan too!" He had shouted out the window as the car began to drive away "I'd like to meet your Onii-chan too, okay? So you better be together when we meet again!"

Japan smiled and waved at the boy as the card sped away. He looked longingly after the car, sighing into the freezing night air. He checked his watch, 2:03AM. He was going to sleep in tomorrow morning, he decided, nothing important was happening tomorrow anyway. He didn't mind though, meeting a poor innocent school boy this fateful night, it really made him think. Japan started to walk, turning away from the bench so now he was walking in the direction of his house.

He was going to apologize to China, he decided. The nation didn't know exactly how, but he knew that he would have to avoid both their bosses. Nations meeting up often caused a lot of unwanted attention, caused especially by their bosses, even if it was just a friendly afternoon cup of tea together. Japan had to be careful, but it was worth it. After seeing Yoshiko and his brother together, he finally understood what he had to do.

~~~-**SOMETIME LATER**-~~~

Japan nervously stood in front of the door, clutching the card in his hand. He hasn't been here in a long time; he couldn't help but feel nervous and worried. He reviewed what he was going to say to China in his head, he had to do this right. He had to. He had practiced, but it never felt like it was enough; he knew though that if he didn't go now, he'd never muster enough courage to try again. He knocked on the door. He recounted the time he had stood on these steps. Last time he had stood here, it was to drive his blade down his back. Japan shuddered as he remembered China's scream. It was an unpleasant memory and he never wanted to do it again.

The door opened and a familiar tired face came to view. It was obvious that he had woken up the nation from his sleep. It was late after all, he was supposed to be asleep, but he had secretly booked a ticket and flew to China late at night so he could talk to China without their bosses knowing. For all his boss knew, he was just watching some late night anime at home.

"Japan, aru?" China rubbed his eyes wearily, but it was clear that he was shocked. "Aiyaa, what are you doing here so late at night, aru? Couldn't you wait until morning?"

"Ah-" Japan choked on his saliva, but he held back the coughs. He cleared his throat.

"China-san, sorry to bother you so late at night-"

"You bet it's late, aru." China said, opening the door a bit wider. He was wearing pajamas that looked like a dress. Japan couldn't help but notice that he looked like a girl, more so that his hair was down and the fact that there was a large picture of Shinatty –chan printed on the shirt. China leaned against the door frame, yawning. "What do you want? Make it quick, I'm sleepy, aru."

"Uh…I..." Japan felt his mouth dry, but he swallowed forcefully. Attentively, He lifted the hand that clutched his card to China, looking away. "I made this for you!" He nearly shouted out.

Japan scolded himself for acting like this; this was really unlike him. China looked questionably at him, taking the card with one hand. The old nation inspected it carefully, turning it over, a hint of amusement creeping into his face, before opening the card and reading it's contents. China had an unreadable expression as he read the contents, Japan couldn't tell what the older nation was thinking.

Japan suddenly felt silly. He was an adult, a nation, in fact. He's been living for centuries and the best way he could think of to apologize to his brother was to give a handmade card? Was this the way their long-term conflict was going to be solved? By a petty card he cut out and decorated himself? A card he had done his messy Chinese calligraphy on? Japan bit his lip, chiding himself for being so childish. He felt so silly and stupid in front of the older nation.

Maybe that's why he found it so shocking when he felt China's arms wrap around him in a warm hug.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

And it's finally done |D

Goodness, this so so long. I congratulate you if you made it to the end~

This is how I'd imagine Japan apologizing to China, he'd have to be motivated to do so. I'm sorry if Japan's a bit out of character, but I had to make it this way to make it work. My bestie told me that this story reminded her of a story of Hitler when he was younger, sitting out in the cold. A jew gave him a jacket, but he got angry because the jacket was too big and he killed the kind jew. Man, Hilter is a bit sick in the head. Anyways, I did not base this story after that because that was actually the first time I heard that.

I'm so upset that Japan and China are like enemies now. While I was listening to Aiyaa Four Thousand Years, I got this idea soon after I finished my Hetalia: Rain FanFic and this is my second fanfiction I finished written in Japan's PoV. I really hope that Japan and China kiss and make up, otherwise I'm going to be depressed for the rest of my life ;v;

I was also partially inspired to write this after watching "How People React to a freezing Child" video by SOS Children Village's International Charity and I was touched. Watching that video made me happy, if you haven't watched it, go ahead and watch it right now, it's really touching. I was so happy to see how much people cared to help a boy freezing out in the cold enough to take off their jacket (despite the fact that they're wearing nothing but a shirt underneath) or take off their glove or scarf to give it to the boy. By the way, the video was promoting the poor children in Syria who are suffering from the cold and like the boy, had no jacket to keep them warm, if you can please donate a jacket to the organization to help a child in Syria. I can't post a link in FanFiction dot net unfortunately so you'll have to search for the link yourself ? Even if you can't donate a jacket, if you see a kid on the street by himself, ask him (not in a stalkish way) if he's alright and has a responsible adult with him. It makes the world a better place 3

Alright, I'll shut up now, bai bai, darlings! 3


End file.
